


Desperate Times

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty lance, Desperate Lance, Keith's a Jerk for Bailing, Lotor being Lotor, M/M, Maybe super light Dom/Sub I guess, Oral Sex, Sex, Weird Alien and Human Sex, Yes yes that was me hottest Galra you've ever seen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: Angry with Keith for leaving Voltron (and him) for the Blade of Mamora, Lance is desperate for an outlet for his anger, his loneliness, and his... urges. While he isn't sure if Prince Lotor is friend or foe, Lance is sure of one thing: he wants him desperately.





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I'll probably finish it, but it's late and I'm super sleepy. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to everyone who posts encouraging comments or ideas for future fics. It's that point in the semester where I'm legit ready to just crawl into bed and never leave, but the support and love from you guys really makes a person feel appreciated AF. <3

Lance bit his lip, hoping Lotor couldn’t smell the fear and lust on him. His hands trembled, his vision blurred around the edges. Lotor leaned in close, too close, their cheeks almost touching. Lance could feel the heat radiating from Lotor’s immaculate lilac skin. He noted that the prince’s hair smelled faintly of exotic flowers and incense.

“I can smell him on you,” Lotor whispered in Lances ear, his voice sharp and dangerous. Lance swallowed hard. “You are lovers, are you not?” Lotor pulled back, his pale eyes meeting Lance’s. The Paladin nodded slowly, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson. Lance could feel Lotor’s steely gaze surveying him up and down. “Interesting,” he said softly.

“He knows,” Lance stammered, unsure how to finish. Lotor smirked and stepped forward, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of Lance’s thin frame, trapping him against the wall. “He knows I want this,” he said finally.

Lotor smiled and it was anything but comforting. “And he’s okay with this? I find that hard to believe.” Lance squirmed, his back pressing up against the wall behind him. Lotor seemed amused by his obvious discomfort.

“Does it matter?” Lance retorted, feeling a bit more bold. “He’s not here, is he? He’s off with the Blade of Mamora!” Lance said bitterly, louder than he’d intended.

Prince Lotor leaned in again, enjoying the way Lance’s whole body tensed up when he drew near. He placed a pale, elegant hand around Lance’s throat and tightened it for a moment, then ran the hand down Lance’s neck, chest, and stomach, his claws threatening to tear through the thin fabric of the Paladin’s t-shirt. He stopped just above the waistband of Lance’s jeans, eliciting an almost imperceptible whine from the Paladin. 

“Please,” Lance whispered, his hands absently reaching out to touch Lotor. Lotor hissed, his hands reflexively grabbing Lance’s wrists and pinning his hands above his head. The sudden wildness in the Prince’s eyes sent a shock through Lance, making his whole body ache with need. “Please,” he begged again, “Please. I see the way you look at me. You can’t tell me you don’t want this too.” Lotor growled, releasing Lance’s wrists from his grasp. Lance wondered for a moment if he should have come here, late at night, desperate and hungry for affection.

And then Lotor was on him, the heat of his body pressing hard against ance, driving his back harder into the wall. He felt the sharp, heavenly sting of Lotor’s claws up under his shirt, raking at him, tearing at his flesh. His breath hitched as he felt Lotor’s leg rub roughly over his aching crotch, spreading his legs apart and giving him the friction and pressure his body craved. His hips began to grind mindlessly against the half-Galra pressed against him, his cock screaming for release. Lotor’s hands continued to explore Lance’s body, his teeth and tongue ravaging his neck, leaving a trail of love bites and bruises. Lance whimpered, helplessly trapped against the wall, wanting nothing more then for Lotor to throw him down on his bed and fuck him over and over again until he came undone. “Are you sure you can handle me, Pet?” Lotor teased, biting his way along the Paladin’s jaw and running his tongue along the shell of his ear. Lance nodded wordlessly, his whole body on fire. He knew how badly he wanted this, how badly Lotor wanted him, and he knew he would beg for it over and over if that’s what the Prince wanted from him. Lotor pressed a deep kiss to Lance’s lips, his mouth parting in a wry smile. Lance moaned as Lotor pressed his leg harder against his erection, then whined softly as he pulled away suddenly. “Strip,” Lotor demanded sharply, his eyes burning into Lance, who obeyed without hesitation. The Prince smirked, surveying Lance. Angry red scratches ran up and down the Paladin’s lean, lithe body, his neck marked with bruises and bites. A thin lilac finger traced over the constellation of marks running from Lance’s ear down to his collarbone as Lotor admired his work. He had marked Lance as his own, at least for tonight, and Lance fucking loved it.

“You really are quite lovely,” Lotor said thoughtfully. Lance blushed, suddenly unable to meet the exiled prince’s gaze. “Look at me, Pet,” Lotor purred, tipping Lance’s chin up. He leaned in close, his eyes narrowing, “You belong to me now, yes?”

“Y-Yes,” Lance stammered immediately, wanting Lotor’s approval more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. 

“You belong to only me,” Lotor said. It wasn’t a question, but Lance nodded anyway, maintaining eye contact with the beautiful Galra in front of him. “Good.”

In one smooth motion, Lotor shed his dark satin robe, revealing the immaculate body underneath. Lance appraised him hungrily, his eyes shining. Lotor was thin, but muscular. Dangerous, but graceful. Lance was surprised to see that the Prince’s perfect lavender skin was marked with scars, no doubt obtained fighting for the Galra Empire. It seemed wrong to Lance that someone so beautiful, so untouchable, should be marred with scars. He wanted desperately to kiss each one, to run his fingers through Lotor’s soft platinum hair and fall asleep in his arms. And then, Lance’s eyes wandered down to Lotor’s cock.

The Paladin cursed under his breath. It was enormous and beautiful and Lance found himself salivating, his knees weak. Was it a Galra thing, or was Lotor just incredibly well endowed? Lotor began to stroke himself, watching Lance’s eyes glaze over with lust, still fixated on his cock.

“Is this what you came for, Pet?” Lotor teased, his hand pumping himself slowly. Lance was awestruck, his own cock twitching, desperate for attention. “You will answer when spoken to,” the Prince said softly, his eyes flashing.

Lance dropped to his knees in front of Lotor. “Please,” he moaned breathlessly, “Let me taste you.” He knelt impatiently, his mouth open, waiting for permission. Lotor gave the slightest nod and Lance pounced, wrapping his lips around Lotor’s cock and taking as much of it into his mouth as he could fit, gagging around it’s impressive girth. He sucked and licked at it sloppily, unsure of how to handle something so large. Lotor wound his fingers into Lance’s hair and tugged at it hard, thrusting himself deeper into the Paladin’s throat over and over. Lance might have been irritated by the way Lotor was aggressively face fucking him had he not been mesmerized by the moans and gasps coming from the Prince’s slightly parted lips. He felt Lotor’s cock pulsing in his mouth and forced himself to take it even deeper down his throat, wanting nothing more than to push Lotor over the edge and watch him come. The Prince’s head lolled lazily to one side, his eyes closed. He was getting close, Lance was sure of it. Precome oozed down Lance’s throat as he increased his pace, working Lotor’s shaft like he was born for it. 

Smirking, Lotor pulled himself from Lance’s open mouth, his cock dripping with precome and saliva. “I think that’s enough of that, Pet.” he said, pulling Lance delicately to his feet and kissing him tenderly, tasting himself on the Paladin’s blushing, bee stung lips. Lance melted in Lotor’s body, wanting so badly to satisfy him, to be used by him, to be fucked by him. Lotor eased Lance onto the bed, positioning him on all fours near the edge. He rummaged around and produced a bottle of some kind of oil, which he squeezed onto his delicate fingers and rubbed onto Lance’s eager asshole. “Are you sure this is what you want?” the Prince whispered placing soft kisses down Lance’s shoulders and spine. 

Lance nodded, his whole body shaking. This was what he wanted. This was all that he wanted. “Please,” his voice sounded gentle and foreign, as though Lotor had stripped him of his walls and his facade and laid him bare. “I want you to fuck me. Hard,” he added.

The air was knocked out of Lance as he felt two fingers plunge deep into his core, massaging the spot inside him that lit all his nerves on fire. He pushed back against the fingers, wanting more, vaguely aware that he was cursing and moaning under his breath. Lotor began finger fucking him, slowly at first. Lance’s knees nearly gave out as he felt a third finger stretching him, making him see stars. Lotor picked up his pace until Lance was bucking wildly against his hand, his voice hoarse from crying out Lotor’s name over and over like a perverted mantra.

“Best be quiet, Pet,” Lotor whispered into Lance’s ear, silencing him instantly. Lance could feel Lotor’s body pressing against his back, hot and hard. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to hear, would we?” He pulled his fingers from Lance’s slick hole.

“I’ll be quiet, I promise,” Lance whimpered through gritted teeth, “Fuck me, please. I can take it.” His whole body was begging for release, needing the sweet agony of Lotor filling him. “Please,” he felt his cool blue eyes brimming with tears of frustration and desperation. “I want you so bad.”

“If you insist,” came the teasing reply. Lotor kneeled on the bed behind the Paladin, positioning himself at Lance’s wet, twitching asshole. He pushed in slowly, giving Lance’s body time to adjust to the swollen head of Lotor’s enormous Galra cock. Lance let out a sustained, pained moan that made Lotor’s cock ache. “You’re exquisite, my Pet.” Lotor reached around to find Lance’s hard cock and stroked it gently, reassuringly, his other hand rubbing the Paladin’s back. “Such a good Pet.” Lance’s whole world blurred as he felt the intense heat of Lotor’s cock stretching him as he pushed in further, inch by agonizing inch. Everything went black for a moment as he completely lost himself in the pain and pleasure and ecstasy that was him and Lotor and then, just as quickly, the whole world came into sharp focus as they both froze, breath hitching, unsure of what they had just heard. And then, it happened again:

Someone was knocking at the door.


End file.
